I'll Watch Over You
by finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Dean tells Castiel that he can't stay in the bunker, but he lets him spend one last night there. Follows 9x3 "I'm No Angel" Dean/Castiel


"Look, listen, buddy, you-you can't stay." Castiel met Dean's eyes in horror. His stomach dropped. For days he'd been running, drenched in rain, coated with dust, exhausted, tired, afraid. Finally he'd found a place he thought that he would be safe. With his friends. With Dean. He felt the knot in his stomach turn into a lump in his throat.

"B-but Dean," he started. Dean turned away, sighing.

"Look, I wish it were different, I wish…" his gruff voice trailed off.

"Dean…I-I'm safe here. Out there I'll be hunted. Killed. _Again_. Dean, please."

"No, Cass…I…" Dean turned to face him again and his resolve broke for a moment. Surely Ezekiel could let him stay the night. Fuck him if he thought otherwise. "You can stay the night. And then I'll help set you up somewhere else, but you can't stay here. The angels could find you here as easily as anywhere else, and Sammy needs to heal. He can't deal with another run-in with your angel buddies."

"They aren't my 'buddies,'" Castiel corrected bitterly. He glanced down at the bit of burrito in his hand. He didn't feel hungry anymore, instead he felt nauseous. But if he was going to be unceremoniously kicked out tomorrow morning, he knew he needed to eat. He took another bite and chewed tentatively, the flavor now lost on him, so caught up was he in the horror of being tossed first out of Heaven and now out of safety.

Dean sat down next to him and gently put a hand on his knee. Castiel jerked away, blinking away the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

"Cass," Dean said gently. "Please understand. I have to protect my brother." Castiel took a deep breath, nodded. Dean sighed again. He wished he could just tell Castiel. He wished that he didn't need Ezekiel to heal his brother. He wished that Castiel could simply reside in his brother and heal him. But Castiel's powers were gone. He was an angel no more. Guilt tore through Dean at the idea of kicking Cass out, but he also reasoned that Cass had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. He'd made his bed, now he could lie in it. Another stab of guilt hit him. It was Cass. Sweet, naïve Cass whose every poorly executed maneuver was a misguided attempt to save everyone. He'd never once thought of himself when making decisions, not even when the pig headed fool had tried in vain to be god.

Dean felt his heart break when a single tear broke free of Cass's eye and rolled down his cheek to drip off his jaw onto his shirt collar.

"Cass," Dean intoned, reaching up with one hand to wipe the remnants of the tear away. Cass turned his shaggy head to face him, his blue eyes still watery. Those damn puppy eyes would be the end of Dean. He huffed in frustration. "Look, man, it's not like I'm leaving you to die. I'll set you up with some money, a good place. I'll make sure you're safe, I promise. I just can't risk having you here while Sam is healing." He pulled the former angel's head toward his own and they bumped foreheads affectionately. "We'll figure this out," he whispered.

Castiel blinked away the tears, pulling himself together. He felt dirty with Dean touching him after that…whore had taken him in a new way. Up until that point, the only person he'd ever had intercourse with was Dean. He'd nearly done so with Ruby, but that was another thing entirely. Dean was always the one he'd return to for comfort, warmth. Dean was his friend, but more so because they could occasionally be intimate with one another. No strings attached, no complications, just love. The warm feeling of Dean's breath against his skin, the flicker of those obscenely long eyelashes. If tonight was to be his last night here, then he would make it worthwhile. He dropped the burrito onto the table, tilted his chin upwards, meeting Dean's intense gaze and pressed his lips into the hunter's soft mouth. Dean reciprocated the kiss, putting a hand behind Cass's head to pull him closer. Castiel pressed his tongue into Dean's, pushing it playfully, nipping at Dean's lower lip as he caressed the side of Dean's jaw with his hand. Dean groaned softly when Castiel rubbed his hand over his groin, gently pressing his palm into the bulge found there.

"Ugh get a room," Kevin exclaimed as he stopped in the doorway. Dean and Castiel simultaneously turned a malevolent glare his way, but then Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and coaxed him down the hall. From there, Dean took the lead, pulling Cass toward his bedroom. As they stepped inside, Dean slid his coat off and shut the door. Castiel took a moment to survey the room, his eyes darting over pictures of pinup girls, cars, a photo of Dean's mother, some weapons and masks. It was the first time Castiel had gotten the opportunity to see Dean truly at home since Dean had been with Lisa. It was nice to see the hunter happy, if only marginally so. Perhaps "happy" wasn't the right word. "Secure," then.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, his voice low. Castiel smiled, forcing himself to live in the moment, pressing away his concerns about what would happen in the morning.

"It's very…you," Castiel replied. Dean smirked.

"Not enough porn displayed for that." Castiel chuckled.

"You're making me want pizza," he teased. They gazed at each other a moment, smiling at first. But then Dean's grin faded.

"Cass…I'm so…" Before he could say "sorry," Castiel interrupted him.

"I understand, Dean. I'll figure something out. But I don't want to think about that right now," he said, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Dean slipped off his own flannel shirt, followed by the t-shirt beneath it, before loosening his belt. Castiel also shed all of his clothes but the plain white boxers. Dean, now clad only in his black briefs jumped back on to the bed, his body bouncing lightly into the memory foam. He patted a spot next to him and Castiel climbed on, snuggling up against the hunter. "This bed is very nice."

"It remembers me," Dean bragged, patting it again as though it were a faithful dog instead of a bed.

"A mattress does not have a brain, therefore it cannot…" Cass began. He was interrupted by Dean's velvety lips capturing his in a searing kiss as Dean rolled atop him, his growing erection grinding into Castiel's hipbone. Castiel felt himself growing excited too, his member hardening expectantly.

"I don't think you'll need these," Dean said roughly, grabbing the leg of Cass's boxers and peeling them off the shorter man. Afterward he pulled his own underwear off, tossing them over his shoulder where they landed on a lamp and stayed. Their naked flesh pressed against each other, they ground up and down, passionately kissing, licking, tasting one another. When Dean pressed a wetted finger into Cass's entrance however, Castiel pulled away.

"Not tonight," he growled dangerously, flipping them both over so that now he was atop Dean. Dean swallowed, but grinned.

"Have it your way, then," he said. Castiel nudged Dean so that the hunter got on all fours in front of him. With calculated moves, Castiel wetted his fingers and pressed first one, then two, then three into Dean.

Dean thrashed and moaned at the movements, jerking at his cock to distract from the pain of being entered. "Cass," he grunted as the former angel pressed deep inside him with his fingers to find the knot of nerves that sent little explosions of pleasure through Dean's body.

Castiel removed his fingers from within Dean and replaced them with his cock, pressing deep inside the hunter until his hips were flush against Dean's ass. He grabbed Dean's left shoulder with his left hand, feeling the gnarled scar his hand had left when he had drug Dean from the pit. It had been so long ago, but ever since then, Dean and Castiel had shared such a profound bond there wasn't even a word for it. While Castiel missed the subtle angelic hum that was usually present when they made love, ached for the feeling of his wings draped over them both, he treasured this entirely human experience. Nothing about this was supernatural or enhanced, it was just Castiel and Dean moving powerfully against one another.

Castiel leaned forward with his next stroke so that he could turn Dean's head to the side and plant a kiss on his lips. He reached beneath both of them with his right hand and gently stroked Dean's dick, sliding the skin up and down in a rhythm that matched the movements of his hips as he pressed in and out of Dean. Dean groaned in appreciation, pushing back against Castiel's hips for a moment before thrusting almost involuntarily forward into the warm grip of Cass's hand.

Dean felt Castiel began to tremble violently, his breath catching. He yelped and shuddered, slamming his hips into Dean faster and faster as he felt the exquisite knot of pleasure uncoil deep within him, building to a crescendo that exploded with sparks through every nerve. He spilled his seed deep within Dean, grinding out the hunter's name between bared teeth.

Now Dean took the reins, pulling forward so that Castiel's softening member slipped from within him. He flipped over onto his back, gazing lovingly up into Castiel's innocent face.

Dean stroked a hand through Castiel's hair, guilt once again pouring into him. He shuddered, suddenly distracted from his guilt as Castiel bent down and took his cock into his warm mouth, stroking up and down the shaft with his hands as his head bobbed up and down.

"Oh Cass," Dean whispered, reveling in the tight, soft feeling of Castiel's mouth wrapped around him.

Castiel reached one hand under Dean's cock and grabbed his balls, gently rolling them in his hands, eliciting a pleasured groan from deep in the hunter's throat. He licked up the length of Dean's member before diving back down over it with his mouth, lapping and swallowing the liquid that periodically dripped from the slit. Soon, Castiel gently slipped a finger back inside Dean, pressing against the nerve bunch, sending Dean over the edge. He slammed up into Castiel's mouth, almost gagging him, and squirted cum as he grunted Castiel's name. Castiel swallowed and wiped his mouth. Tugging on his shoulder, Dean pulled the slighter man up to his face, kissing him lightly, tasting the saltiness of himself on Cass's breath.

Spent, and exhausted, Castiel laid down side by side with Dean, his skin pressed against the hunters, as though afraid to lose contact. He slung an arm over Dean's chest as Dean lovingly ran his fingers through Cass's brown-black hair.

"We'll figure this mess out," Dean promised, kissing the top of his ex-angel's head.

"They're going to kill me, you know," Castiel said forlornly, staring blankly ahead as he enjoyed the gentle caress of Dean's fingers through his hair.

"Not if I can help it," Dean snarled.

"You can't help it if you're here," Castiel replied. _And I'm not_, he finished in his mind. Dean didn't need to be further guilted. He had a point, if Castiel stayed here, he would be a liability. But for now, he could just enjoy this. He could worry about the rest in the morning. "Enough about that," he said, effectively dismissing the subject. "Just…just let me be here with you, for now."

"You got it," Dean replied quietly, pulling Castiel closer to him, as though he could become one with him and protect him. The pressure of Dean's arms around his torso was almost uncomfortable, but Castiel didn't say anything. The touch was calming, and assured him that, at least for the night, he was safe.

"She used me, you know," Castiel said after a while. He felt so violated that the reaper had taken advantage of him.

"Women. You can't trust them," Dean said dismissively with a small, apologetic chuckle. Castiel shrugged. Who could you trust, these days? Only Dean, it seemed.

_No_, came the thought. _Not even Dean. Dean is making me leave_. _ENOUGH! _He told himself. _Enough. We will cope. "We'll figure this mess out."_ Exhausted by his own thoughts, Castiel pulled away and laid his head on a pillow. He didn't want to think about this anymore, didn't want to agonize over past decisions or hurts. He just wanted to spend one last night with Dean.

"I'd like to sleep now," he said quietly. Dean smiled gently.

"I'll watch over you," promised the hunter as he curled around Castiel's thin frame and slid an arm over his side.

The last thought Castiel had before he drifted off was _That used to be my job._


End file.
